blank_checkfandomcom-20200215-history
Standalones
Summary This page covers all episodes that do not fall into the typical Blank Check miniseries, which cover individual directors and/or movie franchises. These episodes are non-sequentially sprinkled throughout the show, often in between miniseries, and are arranged into thematic groupings established by the hosts. Ben's Choice Bring Your Family To Podcast Day Guest's Choice As a way to break up the miniseries, acting as a "palate cleanser," co-hosts Griffin and David will sometimes hand over the keys to Producer Ben for an episode in between the director-centric miniseries. In these episodes, he nominally assumes the role of host and features Griffin and David as his guests. Ben also selects the movie to review and discuss, often picking a movie he saw a great many times on VHS while growing up. These movies typically differ greatly in tone, style, and ambition from the titles that tend to be covered in most of the regular Blank Check miniseries'. The show has also brought on the hosts' family members and other distinguished persons to be guests for an episode, where they get to select a movie which they feel a burning desire to discuss on the show. These episodes have served the same function in the show's episode lineup as Ben's Choice -- usually appearing in between miniseries to serve as a change of pace -- and therefore all may be considered part of the "Ben's Choice" branding. Ben's Choice episodes - The Annual Blank Check Awards Griffin and David have an annual show with guest Joe Reid, film critic and fellow awards enthusiast, where they each announce and discuss their nominees and winners for several film categories in the past year. This yearly episode is usually posted in February shortly before the Academy Awards are given. The Blankies, as the episode's awards are referred to, are given in several categories, including ones that match up well to typical film awards and others which are more... idiosyncratic. Plus there are Ben's awards! Blankies episodes - Blank Check Mailbag Once in a while, #TheTwoFriends gather up questions from Blankies, mostly via email and Twitter, to answer within an episode. Topics range far and wide. Typically David and Griffin will announce when a mailbag episode is coming up, and invite you to tweet or email them at that time with any questions you might have about the hosts or the production or the show in general. Listeners can tweet them via @blankcheckpod, or email via blankcheckpodcast AT gmail DOT com. Mailbag episodes - Other Standalone Episodes There are a few other standalone episodes that fit into no particular category. This grab bag of titles of course kinda runs the gamut. Whether it's a newly released movie they wanted to cover because of a cultural emergency, or something to celebrate a milestone or event in the show, or if #TheTwoFriends just had something to cover after someone throws a 'tanty,' these are standalone episodes of the show. When the rules get bent, sometimes things get crazy at the edges... I mean, check the sponsors during March Madness, or the Judging The Judge theme song. There are some all-timer moments in these outliers. Standalones - __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Standalone Category:Miniseries Summary